


Eclipse

by TricksterMel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Durbe is a dick and so is Rio, Festivals, Jealousy, M/M, Past life, Sharks gay, Sun/Moon themes, Teasing, Yuma is a Squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/pseuds/TricksterMel
Summary: Nasch has never been this jealous in his life. But he's kinda okay with it.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr. Tomos is good, Sharkbait is good, why not both

Nasch did not believe himself to be a jealous person.

There were times of course. He might have felt a few petty spikes when Merag almost always was asked to dance by some random suitor first (she claims he has a scary face when he’s nervous). Or when watching Durbe fawn over Mach (probably his most low)– but over all, he rarely felt such boiling possessiveness as he did now.  
The worst part was he didn’t even know over which one.

_______

It was a festival night. In celebration of the moon’s tides reaching their peak, the kingdom gathered to dance and feast on bounties of the sea in hopes that their luck would continue. The combination of Durbe’s silvery hair and eyes, gleaming silver armor, and the fact that he has blown in last solstice in a storm on a glimmering winged horse had led his fellow knights to joke that he was some sort of lunar angel on a mysterious mission from the goddess. Like with most jokes, they had gone a little too far with it. 

Now Nasch had to watch from his place at the royals table as Durbe, stripped of his clunkier armor, was now draped in nearly transparent white silks. Sparse chainmail fashioned after fish scales sparkled under the stars as he moved. Strategically placed blue shells, small glass bottles of sand and sea foam hung ornamentally from his neck and wrists, some sewed into the intricate embroidery of the silks. Though he was too far away, Nasch imagined he could hear their light tinkling as Durbe attempted to not look utterly mortified.   
It was an outfit traditionally worn by the festival dancers– who were currently doing their best to stop from laughing as Durbe attempted to follow along with their movements.

At his side, Merag shot him a knowing look. “It was a pain to try to get him into that. I’m sure he’d be happier to get it off.”

He had pointedly ignored her to opt for deeper scowling.

The dancers were all to be paired with the kingdoms knights as they entered the final few stages of the dance that paraded towards where the sea met the shore. Dressed in reds and golds to mirror the dancers blues and silvers, they went in order of age and authority, spinning and twirling and twisting and switching partners (The twins couldn’t stop from snickering as Durbe nearly fell over when getting dipped by the old General). Finally they made it to where the last of the nights performance would take place, and where Nasch saw the biggest source of his problems waiting.

_______

Where the horizon crossed the sky, the youngest knight in in training stood on a raised dock. This position was meant to represent the fresh rising of the spring Sun, and the volcano that created and nourished their lands, rising once more to accept the responsibilities passed on by the Moon. 

Dressed in ornate flame silks and sculpted golden armor, Yuma could be seen bouncing on the balls of his feet, doing a poor job of hiding his excited grin that stretched ear to ear. The new recruit had been an obnoxiously cute thorn in Nasch’s side ever since he had become a squire. The warm silks only accented the dark tones of Yuma’s skin, and made his ruby eyes shine even from this far away. Annoying. 

Nasch’s fingers tapped on the table almost aggressively as Durbe climbed the staircase to meet the Sun, taking his place as the Moon. Merag had to place a hand over his to stop him from digging his nails into the wood as his two dumb crushes bowed deeply to each other. The festival music slowed to a soft thrum. He had to bite his cheek as Durbe spun Yuma then dipped him low, Yuma throwing back his head and laughing so gleefully Nasch could hear it.

And then it happened. The thing that made Nasch more jealous than he had ever been in his entire life. As Durbe brought Yuma out of the dip and pressed their foreheads together, Nasch thought he saw Yuma’s mouth moving. Durbe looks surprised, but quickly smiled and nodded. 

Then Yuma looked at him. All the way across the crowd, Yuma made eye contact and fucking winked. 

Next thing he knew, Durbe was pulling Yuma into a kiss. Not a little peck on each cheek as tradition called for, not even a quick touch of lips. A full on, far too intimate kiss. The music built to a crescendo, and Nasch didn’t want to look away as his knights pulled apart to the cheers of the crowd. Both Yuma and Durbe were laughing and whispering to each other, shooting furtive glances his way as they exited the stage and headed back towards the town.

“Brother, I think you’re going to erupt if your face gets any redder.” There was something infuriatingly knowing in his twins voice. 

“I need to leave right now.”


End file.
